When Sparks Fly
is the sixth episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 15th, 2019. Synopsis SEARCHING FOR ANSWERS — Macy (Madeleine Mantock) must fight a dangerous enemy to survive; Maggie's (Sarah Jeffery) impromptu duet with Jordan (Jordan Donica) may lead to answers about her powers. Meanwhile, Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Harry (Rupert Evans) take a gamble on a demon who may know the Assassin's whereabouts. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase * and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry Greenwood's Darklighter Guest Cast * Timothy Murphy as Demon Boss Co-Starring *Christin Park as Swan *Ashley Roxburgh as Lola Magical Notes Spells TBA Potions * Disruptor Potion ** Used by Mel to fritz out the elevator, but instead, it affected the whole building's electricity. * Cloaking Serum ** Used by Mel to help Harry with the Poker card game. Powers *'Black Orbing:' Used by Harry's Darklighter to teleport. *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie while touching Jordan's ring to track down Macy, and later witness a future event of Jordan in danger. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport to New York. *'Power Granting:' Used by Maggie, through the power of the Chase family ring, to get her new power to foresee the future. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to fend off Harry's Darklighter. *'Self-Resurrection:' Used subconsciously by Harry's Darklighter to resurrect himself. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by a demon to hold Mel at chokepoint. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the demon to vanquish another demon with a dagger. Artifacts *'Power Stone:' Used by Harry's Darklighter to neutralize Macy's powers. *'Binding Rope:' Used by Harry's Darklighter to bind Macy's hand. *'Book of Elders' *'Harry Greenwood's Darklighter's Watch:' Used by Harry's Darklighter to cloak his apartment and paralyze Harry. *'Chase Family Ring:' Gave Maggie visions of the future. Equipment *'Fire Grenades:' The Darklighter used it to attack. *'Dagger:' The Darklighter used it to attack. *'Poison:' Harry used it to weaken the Darklighter. Trivia *Marisol Vera was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Source Awakens. *Ray Vera was mentioned. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Will they be able to save Macy? **They find and rescue Macy in this episode. *Will they find the Assassin? **Mel and Harry make their way to his lair. Unanswered Questions *What will happen to Harry and his Darklighter? *Will Maggie be able to save Jordan? *Who is the Darklighter's master? References to the Original Charmed * When referring to his Darklighter, Harry said "he is all id". In the original show, Prue's id has manifested twice: once as a result of a spell that was meant to triple her powers, but instead created two duplicates of herself with separate personalities; and once when her suppressed id manifested itself through astral projection. * The sisters find themselves in New York in this episode. In the original, Phoebe lived in New York for six months before they became witches. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.66 million U.S. viewers. Quotes ---- :Macy: "Manhattan?" :Harry Greenwood's Darklighter: "Ah, there's nothing like the New York City skyline. And now our location is uncloaked. Only a matter of time before your sisters and your Whitelighter friend find us." :Macy: "Then why cloak us at all?" :Harry Greenwood's Darklighter: "I thought we could get to know each other. Confining our relationship to your dreams was getting tedious." ---- :Harry: "I'm going back." :Macy: "N-No. No, no. He-He's got a briefcase full of weapons. And you're exhausted. You can't keep orbing." :Mel: "We should come with you, to help you fight." :Harry: "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is between me and him." :Macy: "Harry, no." ---- :Mel: "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about Jordan. Your vision saved Macy." :Maggie: "So my visions are accurate. Mel, I had another vision. With Jordan. I'm afraid either he's in danger or he's a danger to us." ---- :Harry: "Macy, what was he like?" :Macy: "He was bold. Selfish. Charming. Twisted and tortured by what had happened to him and you." :Harry: "Now he's gone. And so is that part of me. Forever. Sometimes, I wonder who I would be if we'd never been split. Would my better-natured angels temper his sins? Or would he drag me down? I suppose I'll never know now." :Macy: "You did the right thing, Harry." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= CMD206a_0221b_595.jpg CMD206a_0100b_595.jpg |-|Screencaps= CHD-206-Swan.png CHD-204-Lola.png Power Stones.gif Binding Rope.gif Disruptor Potion.gif Maggie try Jordan's Family Ring.gif 2x06 Maggie Foresight.gif Power Stones 2.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 6 When Sparks Fly Promo The CW Charmed Season 2 Episode 6 When Sparks Fly Scene 1 The CW Charmed Season 2 Episode 6 When Sparks Fly Scene 2 The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x06) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2